<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>RWBY VR by SongBird_567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494418">RWBY VR</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567'>SongBird_567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blob - Freeform, Immobility, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:36:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongBird_567/pseuds/SongBird_567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A loose sequel to Holiday Taste Testers</p><p>THIS IS A WEIGHT GAIN STORY. THE DUMB FETISH STUFF Y'KNOW?</p><p>Team RWBY has been rendered immobile and are suffering from cabin fever. Hopefully a fancy pair of VR headsets from Song Bird Technologies will elevate their crushing boredom. See the various adventures they depart on here.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>RWBY VR</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby let out a long sigh that soon escalated into an agitated groan. “I’m soooo bored!” She exclaimed and rolled her head back and forth on her padded shoulders. “Weiss when are our packages getting here?”</p><p>Weiss didn’t want to respond at first. She had been answering this question every day for two weeks and she was sick of it. “Ruby, I told you last night, before we went to sleep, that the packages would be here today. I don’t know when, but it will be today.” Weiss stated and idly tapped her sausage fingers on her sides. She was bored as well, but being asked about a package over and over again wasn’t going to change that.</p><p>“Shhh, I can’t hear the tv,” Yang said before turning her puffy face back to the team’s new, wall-mounted flat screen tv. Sure she hadn’t moved much in the past week, but who could blame her with the constant action movie marathons? Yang was content and comfy so nothing, not even herself, would get her out of bed.</p><p>Blake offered nothing to the conversations playing out amongst her team. Her attention was absorbed into the digital tablet mounted in front of her face. Displayed on it was the newest book from her favorite author, and thanks to a special program, Blake didn’t need to labor to lift her arms to change pages. All it took was a glance to a little icon and the tablet did so for her. She had been absorbed into the tablet much like her custom made chair had been absorbed into her expansive rump.</p><p>Team RWBY really hadn’t been active. Not since the cooking competition last Christmas. After sampling so many dishes from the entire student body, their bodies weren’t suited for movement. So after they had put on so much weight and were unable to train, they only continued to grow fatter and fatter up to the point they couldn’t move at all!</p><p>Ruby didn’t let this bother her much though. Thanks to the Bentendo Switch she could still play video games since her arms had grown so fat and her torso so wide that holding a conventional controller was impossible. So her flabby, tire-sized arms rested at her sides with the devices clutched within her pudgy mitts. If she ever needed a break she could simply tuck them between her rolls and retrieve them whenever she pleased. This was probably the main reason she was so content with her enormous size.</p><p>So fat she couldn’t move aside from jiggling BUT still didn’t get kicked out of Beacon. Just lazing on her fat rump all day, stuffing her face, and gaming. It was awesome but led to her becoming very impatient. Combine that with a time where there weren’t any new video games, Ruby was bored for the first time in months and it was hell. One can only wobble their own mass so much before they annoy their teammates with the sounds of fat slapping fat. Also getting tired. It was hard not to get tired from even a moderate expenditure of energy. There wasn’t much to do besides look at the tv or look at her expansive body or those of her teammates.</p><p>There was plenty to look at. The beachball-sized masses of fat that were her breasts. An expansive stretch of creamy skin that sloped gently as their immense weight and lack of a bra pressed them down onto Ruby’s upper belly roll. The only piece of clothing that Ruby possessed was given the arduous task of keeping the heavy huntress’s mammaries masked. For the most part, the stretched tank top managed to do that job well. Stretchy, black fabric covered half of the flabby mounds while the rest was displayed like a valley to Ruby. Anyone else however would likely describe it as two hills squished together from their view. Ruby was just happy with the little coverage she had as no clothing company could fashion anything large enough to cover any other part of her body.</p><p>You couldn’t blame her for that though. As Ruby gained more weight she simply passed the proportions to where pants were an absurd concept. One would need to repurpose a sail if they even began to wish to fashion a pair of underwear for Ruby. Every member of Team RWBY was already large enough that their bodies oozed over the edges of their twin beds. Reinforced or not, the issue of length and width would only be solved by larger beds. Ruby’s belly drooped over the far end of her bed to the point it barely brushed the floor. The sheer size of this wall of fat was one that could only be described as massive. Comparison to a couch would not suffice though one could use Ruby’s belly as a couch if they so pleased. The furthest points of her hips spilled over the edge of her bed to the length that the blankets that were buried beneath her bulk. Then her rear was pressed against the wall behind her. The twin mounds of pure blubber rose high enough that Ruby could lean her head back to rest atop one of the soft cheeks. If she leaned back any further then the wall would let out an ominous groan. Looking at Ruby, you’d think her belly and butt were what anchored her to the ground. While their weight was too tremendous for her to physically lift that didn’t mean she’d be mobile if they were smaller. Her thighs had grown so thick that separating them was nigh impossible and her feet barely managed to avoid being swallowed up by the meaty pillars.</p><p>Situated at Ruby’s right was her teammate and proclaimed best friend, Weiss Schnee. Even with months passing her by, Weiss still didn’t have a solid opinion on her weight. She claimed to be mortified that her size was public knowledge yet still had held THREE interviews with the press about how she still planned to take over the family business. Days where she sulked and stuffed ice cream into her face, days where she impatiently waited for the three delivery trucks it took to feed her team, and on the rarest of occasions odd moans in the night.</p><p>The only thing Weiss had going for her was that she was the smallest of her team. She even maintained mobility in her arms which was now considered a luxury. Of course the only times her arms were moving was to either carry food to Weiss’s mouth or to order things online. Mostly food. Some might claim there was a sense of elegance to her arms. From the heavy and pillow-like form of her upper arm to the comparatively thinner lower arm which was encased in a tube of adipose tissue. Even thick, sausage fingers swiftly danced across the screen of her scroll. Every movement was made with purpose and in ways that required the least amount of energy to perform.</p><p>Never being a woman with a boastful chest, Weiss still had not garnered much fat on her breasts when compared to her team. To any skinny individual, however, they were of immense size and proportions. Covered in a light blue stretch of fabric, they were mostly concealed but the upper portions of pale skin shone gently in the light. Each of Weiss’s breasts were roughly half the size of beachballs which had its advantages. Just the perfect height that Weiss mainly used them as a makeshift table of sorts. Oh, how she used to go on and on about how boobs served no purpose so there was no reason to boast about bearing huge ones. Her tune had changed since then as now hers could be used to hold an assortment of items and sometimes acted as a resting spot for her head. Much like a memory foam pillow only far softer and pleasantly warm.</p><p>Weiss’s belly was a well-rounded mound of pure blubber that stretched past her legs and towards the edge of her bed. Roughly four feet tall and wide, the sheer mass was enough to pin Weiss to her bed while the weight required a complicated pully system to even lift. This was of little issue to her as Weiss hadn’t the need to go anywhere most of the time. If she wanted to move then her glyphs would be more than capable of completing that job. Along with her breasts, Weiss had the smallest butt of the team. This wasn’t an issue for the heiress though as she ordered a king-sized comforter to cover it well enough. This led to Weiss being the most clothed as well. She claimed it was a small amount of modesty one could grasp hold of with the sheer surface area of her body that was bare. Weiss was a pale blob with little bits of blue fabric to cover her delicates. With that she was happy.</p><p>Now while Weiss did have the smallest belly, breast, and butt she did have one win aside from her arms. Weiss’s legs were undisputed champions. With her pale complexion, it was almost like her thighs were luxurious pillars of marble one would find holding up some ancient Roman structure. Elegantly smooth and otherworldly soft, Weiss’s thighs might not be able to support her but they can support the dreams of anyone who’d dare snuggle against them. Given how heavily fat piled onto the once slender limbs, Weiss’s feet had vanished within the rolls.</p><p>Then there was Blake who…really didn’t change that much other than size. She still read dozens of books, engaged in conversation, and watched tv. Her appetite for tuna seemed a little more voracious than when she was smaller, but this was simply because she had grown so much larger and needed more food.</p><p>Blake, like her entire team, was immobile but her weight distributed in her own unique way. Even when she was thin, Blake’s rear always boasted an extra bounce to it. Commonly referred to as her Bellabooty. If one were to compare Blake’s former posterior to what she boasted now then you’d hardly believe they belonged to the same person. Blake’s bed needed to be more reinforced at the head just so it could support the immense weight of her titanic cheeks. They were easily the widest point of her body and spilled off the edge of her bed to the point they rested on the floor. Like Ruby’s they also rose high enough behind her to serve as a resting place for her head. Though Blake’s butt was undoubtedly bigger, heavier, and an imminent threat to the wall behind her. Beacon architects theorized that if they didn’t interfere soon, Blake’s bountiful booty would smash the wall in a matter of weeks. An unyielding mass of fat capable of crushing most things under its immense weight. Her legs hardly thinned down from thigh to ankle yet still failed to outmatch Weiss’s thighs. Despite that, the couch sized stretches of pure blubber were pleasantly soft and bouncy. The simple act of caressing one would send a small wave of jiggles throughout Blake’s entire body. If one were bold enough to attempt and bounce on Blake’s thighs or butt then they would quickly find themselves propelled into the ceiling above.</p><p>Weight favored Blake’s lower body but did not shun the upper portions. Her arms laid at her sides atop a stack of rolls. No one knew if she were even capable of moving them at this point. She used an eye-tracking application to read on her scroll and most of her meals were fed to her. That helped others believe her arms had grown too heavy to move but there was one special occasion that still baffles all. When Blake was being fed sushi one day, her feeder (a shy delivery girl) dropped a piece. As it rolled down Blake’s side it suddenly vanished. No one saw what happened but with how Blake’s cheeks and chins were wiggling everyone could only assume some latent cat-like reflexes snatched the morsel and managed to stuff it into her mouth.</p><p>Her belly was a vast expanse of silky smooth blubber that was naturally divided into two thick rolls. The lower roll just barely reached out past Blake’s feet and stopped just short of the end of her bed. It was wide enough to just dip over the edges of her bed and sometimes jiggled from the sheer force of the flabby faunus’s roaring belly. Blake even indulged herself with a new luxury of weekly belly massages. It was a soothing treat for her when every Saturday a trained masseuse worked the cellulite as if it were clay. She never would have believed all it took was asking Weiss. Asking Weiss for money used to be a death sentence for one’s ears but now she was like a piggy bank. Finally atop Blake’s pampered and stuffed belly rested her breasts. Gargantuan orbs much like the rest of her only these were wrapped up by blankets. Blake didn’t like the way her last shirt rubbed and dug into her breasts so instead, she opted for a unique approach. Two soft, black blankets were used for the job. One blanket was devoted to one boob. The first half of the blanket was tucked under Blake’s breast before wall four corners were tied together atop the massive marshmallow-like melon. This concealed a considerable portion of her chest and the soft fabric was a much more pleasant alternative to a bra or shirt.</p><p>Finally, there was Yang who hadn’t a care in the world. Content to stuff her face (or have someone else stuff her face) and lounge on her avalanche of an ass all day every day. What was there to complain about? TV all day, food delivery in thirty minutes at the most, and on top of that Yang felt like she was drop-dead gorgeous. With breasts nearly twice the size of yoga balls, Yang could score anyone she wanted and had way too much fun watching the flustered food delivery person react to the massive mounds of jiggly blubber. This was also due to the fact she chose to forgo any covering and left the mammoth masses exposed in all their jiggly glory. Then there was Yang’s belly which had swollen and grown to such an extreme size that it spilled off of her bed and even broke the front supports to the furniture. It could be described as a sheer wall of fat. Five feet tall, extended eight feet in front of Yang and jiggled day and night. Thick rolls lined Yang’s sides as well. Love handles that would take three pairs of hands to properly grasp. Yang had even upgraded their name to love slabs as she felt it was a far more accurate term.</p><p>Yang’s belly and breasts weren’t the only of her assets that took a prominent position on her plump form. The growth and expansion of fat on her arms were enough to immobilize them entirely. Jiggling only resulted from movement that started elsewhere as even wiggling the limbs was impossible, even with Yang’s strength. The upper portions of her arms were as large as tractor tires with rolls of fat that drooped almost to the floor. Things hardly slimmed down from below the elbow, this being the halfway point in her arm as her elbow was nowhere to be found, and even her hands had vanished in the overwhelming rolls and folds of fat.</p><p>With the entire team being immobilized by their own immense and titanic forms they had been limited to their room. So when an Atlesian tech company announced a new VR headset, each of the girls had quickly grown interested in them. Weiss was quick to reserve a spot and they were soon notified that the headsets were out for delivery. Now given how far Beacon was from Atlas, the delivery took some time to arrive. Weiss and Ruby were locked in a bickering argument, Blake was still reading, and Yang had dozed off after her lunch when the headsets finally arrived.</p><p>An advanced Atlesian drone opened the window to their dorm room with ease and placed a large box on the floor before leaving. Given the silent propellers for discretion, no one would have noticed if not for the warm breeze from the open window.</p><p>Ruby’s eyes lit up as she could just barely see the box over the slopes of her left side. “It finally showed up” She squealed in joy and reached her fat encased arm down to grab the box. This failed as the object of her desire was five feet out of Ruby’s grip.</p><p>“Huh, what?” Yang asked as Ruby’s voice pulled her from away from her show. “Oh did the package get here? That’s cool…you guys go ahead and open it while I finish my show…” The blonde murmured before she was drawn back to the TV.</p><p>Blake merely cast a small glance at the box before looking back to her scroll. “Did anyone ask how we’d put them on ourselves?” This one sentence was enough to turn the air stiff. Each girl couldn’t move from their beds and three didn’t have the motor skills left to place the headsets on, let alone tear open the packaging.</p><p>“I’ll call Glynda…” Weiss whispered and grasped her scroll.</p><p>—Fifteen minutes later—</p><p>Glynda approached Ruby and leaned against her roll-laden side. “Lean forward as much as you can.” The professor murmured before she affixed the VR headset to Ruby’s head. “There we go. Is it too tight or loose?”</p><p>Ruby smiled. “Nope, it’s perfect! Thank you Miss Goodwitch!” Ruby exclaimed and giggled as Glynda gave her cheek a gentle, affectionate pinch.</p><p>Weiss currently struggled to place her headset on. Even though she could move her arms that didn’t mean she could bend them enough to place the headset on. Her forearms were the only part that maintained mobility and they just squished against the larger mass of her upper arm. She blushed as Glynda waddled over, clearly wanting to assist her. “I can get it…just a little further.” Weiss groaned before fumbling and dropping the device on her breast. “On second thought I’d appreciate the help.” </p><p>A small chuckle escaped Glynda’s throat as she assisted Weiss. The woman honestly saw quite a bit of herself in the young Schnee. Though she didn’t have the time to reminisce and moved on to Blake. She was the easiest to put the headset on but did have to put up with the girl claiming she had, “just a little left in the chapter.” This turned out to be six minutes of reading before Glynda was able to move onto Yang.</p><p>This task however came with a bit of a climb. Using a stack of rolls as makeshift footholds, Glynda ascended Yang’s side and was greeted with the blonde’s smuggest smirk. “Something funny Miss Xiao Long?” Glynda asked as she grabbed hold of Yang’s shoulder. Her fingers sank gently into the blubbery fat but it was enough to keep herself from toppling down Yang’s side.</p><p>Yang’s smirk didn't fade and her eyebrows seemed to bounce up and down. “Oh nothing funny Miss G. I think the better word is beautiful.” Yang cooed as her smile only grew wider.</p><p>Glynda’s eye twitched. ‘Oh dear lord, she’s flirting.’ Glynda rubbed the bridge of her nose and heaved a sigh almost as heavy as Yang. “Miss Xiao Long you truly are the most promiscuous student Beacon has ever seen.” The professor stated and placed the last headset on Yang’s head. “Well, I must be going. I turned all of the headsets on so they should activate any moment. Have fun, girls.”</p><p>With that Glynda took her leave and the girls were left essentially blindfolded by their new headsets. It took a few more minutes but suddenly the screens embedded in the devices began to glow.</p><p>A white logo appeared before each girl. A picture of a bird resting on a musical note with “Song Bird Applications,” written below it in bold letters.</p><p>“Thank you for purchasing the Song Bird brand VR headsets. Please assure the headset is firmly affixed.” An automated voice spoke in a light, almost sing-song tone.</p><p>“Can’t really tighten it if we wanted to.” Blake murmured sarcastically.</p><p>A few moments passed before a tone sounded from the headset. “Deep Dive in 5,” The headset spoke in a much deeper tone.</p><p>“Wait what?” Ruby asked.</p><p>“4…3…2…1.”</p><p>Suddenly the screens before the girls were awash with many vibrant colors that seemed to whiz past them. It felt as if a strong wind brushed over their folds and suddenly darkness.</p><p>Ruby’s head felt fuzzy. Her eyes were opened but she still saw nothing. She closed her eyes and when they opened suddenly her entire surroundings had changed. “Woah!” Ruby gasped and looked around at a vibrant cityscape. The sky above displayed a magnificent night sky, each building stretched up into the heavens and was illuminated in neon lights. She looked around and saw the street was bustling with activity from other people, some she even recognized from Beacon! Ruby herself was now at her former weight, entirely mobile and technically rather scrawny. She wore a full-body black bodysuit with glowing red designs. “Oh my gosh oh my gosh!”</p><p>Yang smacked her hand down on Ruby’s shoulder and smiled. “Pretty awesome huh? Didn’t expect any of this myself either!”</p><p>“I can see my toes!” Ruby shrieked in joy and reached down to grab her foot. This was a small thing to most but Ruby hadn’t seen her feet in months.</p><p>“You dolt…” Weiss groaned and rubbed her temples. “We’re standing in a virtual world, a magnificent feat in modern technology, and you’re surprised you can see your feet.</p><p>Blake shrugged and stretched. “Well none of us have been this small in awhile. I was curious why these VR kits didn’t come with controllers but now it makes sense. This is exactly like some of the books I’ve read…Never imagined I’d get to experience it.”</p><p>Yang shook Weiss and Blake by their shoulders as Ruby continued to shout about body parts she could see and touch. “Enough talking about being surprised! Let’s go hit the virtual town! There’s got to be tons of cool stuff to do! Games, sightseeing, games, restaurants, stores, and GAMES!”</p><p>Weiss swatted at Yang’s hand. “You and your sister are too much to deal with. Once you both calm down we can explore. Everyone just think of something you want to do.”</p><p>Weiss and Blake walked over to a nearby digital map while Yang calmed Ruby down. The girls had found themselves in the middle of a digital utopia. So many activities to do, so many things to see, and so many adventures to have.</p><p>END PART ONE</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>